Brief love
by KillJoyGem
Summary: she only wished they has more time...


**AN: I wonder if ill publish this…**

 **Edit: I did! Well done me.**

 **-X-**

"I can't stay long" Blue pearl all but whispered to the rebel standing next to her.

"I know, but I had to see you, it's been so long" Pearl replied wistfully. Blue pearl shook her head as the other spoke, "it's been the same amount of time as always".

Pearl sighed and played with her top, she was about to do the same thing she had done many times and no matter how much she prepared herself, it broke her heart every time.

"Blue…you have to come with me, _please_ " she begged, gripping her hands together in front of her as her partner so often did, except her stance had more desperation to it. Blue stepped forward and placed a hand on top of pearls, the other reaching up to lightly stroke pearls cheek.

"You know I want to….but I can't" she stopped stroking for a moment, "I can't betray my diamond like that".

"bu—" pearl began to speak but was stopped as blue pressed two fingers to her lips. The powder blue gem smiled for a moment as pearl tried to look at her fingers and crossed her eyes in the process.

"Imagine if it were you and Rose, and it was _me_ asking _you_ to leave her, would you?"

Pearl looked down at the ground, she knew the answer. She loved Blue but she owed everything to Rose. She wouldn't leave her for the world. "No…"

Pearl eventually moved after a moment to brush away Blue's hair, revealing the ultramarine eyes below them. The timid gem blushed, not used to having her eyes exposed and pearl smiled before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you" pearl put her arms around the other, her head laying on Blue's chest just shy of the cool blue gem in the centre.

"I love you too"

-X-

She saw the shock on blues face. Of course she did.

They had never directly confronted one of the diamonds before. And for them to go for blue diamond first, it was no coincidence. Blue had told pearl where her and her diamond would be the next day during idle conversation and pearl had told rose, which is how they knew where to find them.

Pearl tried to ignore it, she doubted anyone else had even seen blues expression change but she knew her blue lover too well. She threw herself into the task at hand, feeling all too aware that blue diamond was leaving, and blue pearl with her.

Though almost all thoughts of blue left her head when she saw what the ruby and sapphire created. For a moment she wondered what would happen if she and blue fused but then realised she was wasting time. Rose stooped her from harming the strange new fusion and they left.

No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get fusion out of her head. She kept thinking about the possibilities a fusion between her and blue pearl could hold, what would they look like? Would they be quiet and submissive like blue? Or proud and rebellious like pearl? She decided she could ask blue when she saw her again. Maybe they could even….

She simply couldn't wait.

-X-

Blue never showed up the next week. Pearl waited hours -just in case- rose asked where she'd been and she quickly gave her a made up excuse about getting lost.

Before they knew it more and more gems were joining them, eventually a blue diamond gem joined them.

"Excuse me, you are a blue diamond gem, correct?" she asked the aquamarine currently crouching down to inspect a daisy.

"yes" She stood up, turning to face pearl as she did, "why?".

Pearl took a step back when the other gem stood up, she noted the Maya-blue gem was half a foot smaller than the ex-servant.

"you cant tell anyone I asked you this and it probably going to sound very odd, but have you seen blue diamonds pearls recently?"

The blue gem looked at pearl sadly, "no…but I heard she was…shattered…for treason."

Pearl felt like someone had shattered _her_.

"no...no, no, no, _no_ …..are you sure?" pearl gripped the sides of her head, the tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill and give way to an wave of pain.

"….Sorry" Aquamarine lightly squeezed pearl shoulder before walking past her, back towards the crystal gem base camp, leaving the grieving pearl to her devices.

-X-

Pearl never told Rose about blue. She never told anyone except that Aquamarine. Occasionally she thought of her but not too often, sometimes it made her feel bad. That she'd almost completely forgotten about her past lover, that she never told her story.

Occasionally she would blame herself. She would wonder what would of happened if she never told rose where Blue Diamond would be. Would blue still be alive? Would she?

But sometimes…sometimes she would just remember her. Remember then move on with life. It was hard but she knew she could do it. And she would keep fighting, if not for her then for the other crystal gems. And for Blue.

-X-

 **AN** : **Thanks for reading! Please favourite and review if you like this X3**


End file.
